


The Best Bad Guys Purr

by Who_First



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_First/pseuds/Who_First
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim comes home after being exposed to sex pollen to find someone he wasn't expecting</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Bad Guys Purr

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Heartslogos), [Avanalae](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Avanalae).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [The Best Bad Guys Purr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379984) by [LyndiaFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyndiaFox/pseuds/LyndiaFox)



> Ra'sTim for Hearts and Avanalae on Tumblr to the tune of sex pollen. Took a while to get started cause I realized Poison Ivy would never get near enough to Ra's to hit him with the stuff... but here you go :) comments are always loved xoxo

Tim stumbled into his apartment not bothering to close the door, stripping off the upper half of his costume as he went trying to cool the raging _heat_ , crashing against walls as he tried to race to the emergency medical supplies. Fire was sliding along his veins and it felt so _good_ hitting the walls before falling to his knees as his legs acquired the consistency of jelly.

He could still make it, the box with the treated antihistamines was only a few feet away, and if he could still think after Poison Ivy dumped a vat of pollen on him, than he could crawl the last few agonizing feet. All he wanted was to rub against the hard floor, every touch against his skin felt like kisses. But Tim made it this far he could make it, it was only a foot and his fingers could almost touch the heavy metal box.

“Good evening Detective. You look out of sorts, are you well?”

The voice was so even and soft, _purring_ , as it wrapped around Tim. Booted feet strode in front of his eye sight, _no he was so close!_ , and paused as his fingers were finally grasping at the metal.

“You are being very silent. Perhaps there is something I could help you with?”

 The man’s voice paused and Tim wanted to _beg_ for him to keep talking but everything was swimming in front of his eyes and he couldn’t tell if the man was still _there_. Everything was too hot, Tim couldn’t remember what was so important that he had to get, his body was on fire and words wouldn’t move past the moaning in his throat.

“Well, well.” _Yes please keep talking_. “You do look like you have had a trying day. My poor sweet Detective, calm yourself, I will take care of you.”

Tim could feel the hands grasp his upper arms, _please touch me more please_ , and pull him upwards like a doll. The hands weren’t tight and Tim stumbled into the others’ chest, it felt so _right_ , and he could feel the vibrations in the chest as he tried to meld with man.

“My, my Detective.” Warm hands pulled Tim around until his back was resting limply against the man. “Did you perhaps run afoul of someone?”

Tim might have said ‘Poison Ivy’ but he wasn’t sure over his blood rushing in his head as those, _magical_ , hands moved around his chest and trailed downwards.  One hand was wrapped against his bared chest and sharp nails bit in while the other continued downwards. Tim moaned and arched backwards anything to get _closer_.

“I did warn you that I would take revenge for your actions, Detective, but I never thought I would find you looking so delectable. So desperate for my touch.”

Need rushed through Tim as lips pressed lightly against his neck and hands inched _, to slow!_ , under Tim’s pants. Wet warmth trailed up his throat to nip at his ear and suddenly his brain was leaking out of his ears. It was all so _good_ that he was melting into the firm, hard body.

“Can you remember who I am Detective?” The voice was whispering, _humming_ , into Tim’s ear. “Or does it not matter?”

Tim started keening, high and desperate, as the hands left him and he was falling hitting the hard bottom floor, one of his hands screaming as it hit something sharp and hard. Tim couldn’t see as everything was flashing, _please don’t stop please_ , and the voice was _purring_ at him again.

“You look lovely like that, Timothy. Spread out at my feet and so sweetly begging for my touch. I could do anything to you right now and you would _thank_ me.”

Tim could feel the man, _yes harder_ , press down against him as his blood was singing and he was so _hot_ and that felt so _good_. He was nothing but nerve endings and reactions to that irresistible heat rushing through every part of him.

“Now what was in this box that you were trying so hard to reach?”

One of those magical hands gently picked up Tim’s hand, the one in pain against sharpness, and pressed it against the cold metal. _Using_ Tim’s hand to open the simple catch lock.

“What could this be?”

Tim could hardly focus as his hand was wrapped around thin glass, the free magical hand was rubbing against his erection, all sharp nails and heat, and Tim didn’t even know how it was skin to skin, but it felt so _good_ and he was so _close_.

“Is this your cure Detective?”

The voice was laughing at him as Tim tried to rub upwards against solid flesh, _who was?_ , and his hands were pulled together and held tight above Tim’s head as he was pressed in the floor.

“What would you do if I gave you this now? Would it act quickly?”

The voice moved closer and pressed against Tim’s bare chest and the hand fondling him started easing his pants down further, the hand so very hard against him.

“Or would you still be begging if I gave it to you?”

Someone was screaming, so terribly loudly that Tim thought they might be dying, and everything was _exploding_ in his head as the hand _stroked_ him and then it inched _inside_ him, and Tim could feel the _burning need_ ripping through him taking over everything as every nerve was screaming in rapture.

The hands were still there, even as the need was vanishing and Tim could feel tears streaking down his face, and he was being lifted up again. Held closely as he was carried through the air hands tight around his bare skin.

“Oh my, Timothy,” The man was lifting him into his arms, cradling Tim, holding him like a precious object, like glass. “You are lovely.”

 _Ra’s? It couldn’t be Ra’s…_

“Much too lovely to destroy, Timothy.”

 _Ra’s was going to kill him the next time they met_.

Tim’s head dropped against the purring chest, eyes heavily lidded, as his mind tried to make sense of what was happening, but it was so warm and comfortable… Did anything matter now? That burning heat was gone and he was so limp and doll like in the strong arms holding him close.

“I suppose you may come to your senses, my Detective, but it will be too late by then.”

Warm breath enveloped Tim’s face, he could distantly hear doors opening and people moving, warm lips pressed against his face as it turned so cold he cried out.

“You’re _mine_ Timothy. All _mine_.”


End file.
